The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the big data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a machine-to-machine (M2M) communication, machine type communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched.
Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing information technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
A present-day service industry is gradually growing on a large scale. In the large-scale service business, it is economically inefficient to assign zones to a plurality of users at random or arbitrarily in an accommodation facility such as a hotel or hospital. Accordingly, it is advantageous to assign the zone to the user according to a condition of the user or the facility. However, it is quite cumbersome and requires much time to assign the room one by one in the large-scale facility by taking into account as many conditions as possible. Hence, it is required to adopt a zone assignment system and to assign the zone corresponding to demands of the user and a manager by considering as many conditions as possible.
For the zone assignment, the manager may use a property management system (PMS). The PMS may provide the manager with reservation information such as user name, length of stay, and required zone features collected by a reservation system, and guest preference and class information and zone status information of the PMS.
Reservation using the PMS filters available zones corresponding to reservation information or guest information and then lists the zones in a descending/ascending order based on a zone name, a zone number, or frequency of use. However, the reservation using the PMS does not consider energy efficiency. Cooling and heating energies in a zone occupy 30˜50% of total energy consumption. Cooling and heating energy saving is very important in carbon dioxide emission regulations and operating expense reduction. An energy saving method of the related art reduces the cooling and heating in vacancy or focuses on efficiencies of cooling and heating system components. In this regard, what is needed is a zone assignment system using a zone managing device based on the zone energy efficiency in the PMS.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.